Roads: A Dive into Being
by DP-Chesh
Summary: Through multiple styles in prose, and other such nonsense, I release a bunch of drabbles oneshots short stories. Though most focus on Naruto it'll move towards another at times. Rating pending due to future stories. Read, full notes inside at bottom.
1. Happy

Roads: A Dive into Being

**Author:** DP-Chesh  
**Disclaimer:** The intellectual property Naruto, along with characters, story, etc. legally belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shounen Weekly Jump. English Distribution to Viz Media. This is a work of fiction based around Naruto. I claim no ownership.  
**Pairing:** First Drabble, I'm not giving it away.  
**Subject:** Happiness

Roads: Happy

Often times what a person wants fails to make them happy. For instance a toy that a child begs their parent for then tosses aside not more then a few days later. Or a brand new kunai that breaks with in weeks of purchase. Or maybe more precisely, love.

Love has been credited with the joy of many, however it seems to drive most mad. With in this happiness lay a thin veil showed to the outside world as bliss. Underneath this veil may very well be the actual relationship. One filled to the brim with depression, isolation, anger, and deprivation, amongst other things. A person may seek happiness through love and companionship but rarely do people find true happiness through these means.

Perhaps, for me, I should look on to something else. Though it may be in vain and all attempts at such a quest for happiness may fall flat, I must keep moving. It is my shinobi way after all. If I fail then what right do I have to claim to the throne that is happiness?

I know that becoming a Hokage is something that I dearly desire; yet in reality it will not make me happy. No matter the outcome I won't be happy. After all it is merely a title, something to aspire to, a position of grandeur. A Hokage is just a placeholder for the next person willing to take this title. By definition reaching the esteemed position of Lord Hokage confirms that one is the strongest shinobi in the entire village of Konoha. However life has proven this to be false.

My companions prove this notion false. Although I am considered a candidate for the position of Rokudaime I know that I pale in comparison to many of those I call friends. Some may return the sentiment, and others probably couldn't care less to associate themselves with me. The point is, by myself I can't compare to my generation. There is no one strongest amongst us. We are strong, we are Konoha, to take that from them would make me incredibly selfish.

It would also deny my happiness. The notion of which is also very selfish.

Happiness in some cases is overrated. I used to believe that Sakura would make me happy. To this day I wonder if that were true. Like I said, love is quite mean. For all I know if I had actually ended up with Sakura then I could be laying in a very shallow grave right about now.

Do you think they serve Ramen in the great beyond? It probably taste bad... I'm assuming anyways. Though good ramen wouldn't die now would it? Though I suppose eating ramen kills it.

Anyways I'm getting off track, though Ramen does sound absolutely delicious right about now. Perhaps food makes me happy. Simplicity at it's finest, not like that Fuuton Rasengan I messed around with a while back. Sakura was going to feed me too. I wonder what would have happened if Sai hadn't interrupted? In any case it happened and that can't be changed. Perhaps it's just misguided thoughts that make us happy.

Nostalgia...

Yep, nostalgia makes things look so much better in retrospect. Like the time I got into a fight with a cat trying to learn Rasengan. Pretty clever little thing batting around that little ball like that.

Memories make people happy, and making memories ensures joy in some senses. A first kiss, a first haircut, your first time, your first paycheck, your first bowl of ramen, the first time you strung up a cat from a tree because it wouldn't stop running away and you knew it was either you at the mercy of a rather large woman or that cat. You decided that the cat should take the hit right? Good job, now you're thinking right. That damned cat should be dead by now. If it isn't I'll go kill it myself.

Happiness is a strange thing. So many want it, but when we want something usually it doesn't make us happy. Be it a lost love, a child, that last hotdog, the first screening of a new movie, amongst other things.

Yet here I am, smiling honestly in front of her door. Who you may ask? Wouldn't you like to know. I'll give you a hint though. She's damn cute, has nice hips, enjoys flowers and purple, and has long hair with not-quite-as-pretty-as-my sparkly blue eyes. Got it? Good job, if not perhaps you need to go out and find something that makes you happy.

Happiness is strange, but comforting.

I'm such a hypocrite. At least I'm happy now.

* * *

**Notes:** Well a most... humble? A most humble way to return to fan fiction. Granted it's not a continuation of any of my previous projects abandoned due to this or that (chalk it up to laze and lack of inspiration). One shots, drabbles, and other such nonsense writings should be a decent hurrah to drink to no?

Roads will pretty much be a bunch of drabbles, collective Naruto one-shots, and short stories centering around Naruto himself. At times I'll drift from canon, such as above, and others I'll stick strictly to what Kishimoto has written and just mess with that. Perhaps it'll lead to some rekindling of inspiration? Maybe a new chapter of Silent? Oh, I'm naughty, I shouldn't be teasing. Though I'm sure no one cares.

Righto! How about it then? If anyone would like to contribute to Roads or collaboration projects set me up a ring through any means you deem necessary. If anyone would like to settle some odd aggravation towards me, send me a jingle on Resistance or in the future GRAW2, or Warhawk. Maybe even Metal Gear Solid Portable Ops.

Right, the meat, hold on. Let's see if you didn't get it I've drifted somewhat towards a Naru x Ino and Naru x Saku bias since last my fingers graced a keyboard in an effort to type out fan fiction. So if Roads does focus on pairings for Naruto himself it'll most likely be between those two pairings. More towards Naru x Ino because I believe those Naru x Saku's do a crackerjack job at the art and fan fiction. Though if you're reading this Naru x Saku's then get working on more fan art!! I want to see more from you damn it! I'm sick of seeing Yaoi everywhere.

Thank you More notes later. Perhaps I'll get a podcast someday for the fan fiction world! That'll be the day...


	2. Dreams

Roads: A Dive into Being

**Author:** DP-Chesh  
**Disclaimer:** The intellectual property Naruto, along with characters, story, etc. legally belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shounen Weekly Jump. English Distribution to Viz Media. This is a work of fiction based around Naruto. I claim no ownership.  
**Pairing:** Naru x Ino hints  
**Subject:** Dreams

Road: Dreams

When Ino was younger, lets say around eight years old, someone had asked her what her dream had been. On that day the young, not quite kunoichi yet, girl proudly proclaimed that she would be the prettiest woman in all of Konoha. This outburst brought about many laughs from her parents and those in the immediate vicinity. Ino had been quite proud of the fact that she had an attainable goal. The fact remained that she was the cutest little girl around at the time.

When Ino was twelve she had been asked once again by her departed sensei Asuma what her dream was. From age eight to twelve her focus had shifted quite a bit. In a rare moment of humility Ino replied that she wanted to keep her friends. However that humility had been quickly tarnished when the blonde shouted that she would be the best kunoichi in the village. Where her teammate Shikamaru merely sighed, and Chouji merely continued to fulfill his desire for roasted barbeque chips, Asuma smiled a little off axis but honestly none the less.

He knew this girl had a mighty fine dream and would be second to no one.

Before he passed at the hands of the Akatsuki the second son of Sarutobi told Ino this very thought. On that night of his passing Ino reaffirmed her dreams to keep her friends and to be the strongest. After losing her sensei she wouldn't lose Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, anyone. That's why it was so disappointing that Shikamaru had brushed them aside to fight Hidan.

"Hmmph, whatever happened to teamwork?"

It was all of their fight, but like Tsunade Godaime had said this fight shouldn't be about revenge. Ino didn't know if Shikamaru had ignored that order because at times he seemed to have been fighting for revenge in his mourning. Pale blue eyes could only watch another, someone amazing fighting for his own dream. Just when things looked bleakest he would come out of nowhere. Like a super hero almost.

Yamato, Sai, Sakura, and Naruto. That single guy named Uzumaki stood up to Kakuzu claiming to grow that he needed to cross this bridge alone. Wouldn't you know it, the rascal did it too. It was amazing in all respects. Ino could barely recall the young screw up but it certainly didn't match the person that had been standing there in front of her. Perhaps the reckless nature fit though.

Everyone around her was amazing. For the time being they were superior. Sakura was a better kunoichi, Shikamaru was a better person, Naruto was the most amazing underdog, everyone had bested her somehow. She was no longer the prettiest, the strongest, the best, anything. It would take a lot of work to catch up and secure her dream. All this would do is ground her and get her back on track.

Ino used it for what it was.

Years later nostalgia would kick in and the blonde kunoichi would be able to smile and laugh, hopefully with a child or two of her own.

Later, after the conflict died down, Naruto would bump into Ino on the street and smile. He'd ask her out and talk about the good times. Maybe he would be single, or maybe he'd be involved with Sakura. The more Ino thought about it the more she thinks that she'd prefer him to be single. Or maybe he'd be hers, who knows? Ino could definitely reassure Naruto that he'd have some cute children. Though they would be little monsters on the inside driving Konoha nuts. The blonde kunoichi would laugh about this for sure. Though for now that would just be a dream.

Right now in reality Ino was sitting at home watching he flowers almost sparkle in the morning sun fresh out of the shower during the night. Dew and water droplets falling from her lovely yellow flowers sitting just outside her window. A shout from below caught her attention and as she leaned out to see whom it was that dared to disturb her peaceful moments she saw someone that she hadn't expected.

"Naruto?"

He was all scruffy, missing that headband of his letting his hair fall into a wild fashion. Uzumaki Naruto was smiling however. A nice and bright smile that Ino couldn't help but return. Part of her mind made a crack about the fact that Naruto managed to not wear orange, another part wondering why the boy was around here and managed to find her house, with another wondering why he was here for her.

Down below Naruto took both his hands and raised them to the sides of his mouth like a megaphone before shouting.

"You want to go out on a date Ino?"

To this Ino pulled away somewhat flustered. Why did Naruto need to be so blunt sometimes? Especially in public, right in front of her house of all places. She smiled though, rubbing her brow in wonderment. Sure he wasn't Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, or some other guy, but he was amazing. Laughter erupted from with in Ino's little happy spot on the inside when she heard her father storm outside. A clash of the titans, Naruto versus Inoichi.

"You want my little girl eh!?"

"What do you care eh!?!?"

"I'm her father!!"

"I'm Naruto!"

"So what, you're still a little punk!"

"I'm going to be Hokage and you know it!!"

"You can date Ino when you're Hokage then!!"

"We're not dating."

"Then why are you asking her out on a date eh!?"

"Because I want to."

"..."

"It's been a while since I've seen her, I figured it'd be nice for someone to come around and have lunch with her that wasn't Sakura, Shikamaru, or Chouji." Naruto seemed to wear that smile of his twenty-four seven sometimes and this was definitely one of those times. "Besides, everyone has dreams. I'd like to hear hers."

"It's complicated, I'm not sure you want to hear it Naruto." Ino grinned nice and wide, still wearing rosy cheeks while hanging out of her window accompanied by her sparkling flowers. Her brow was raised a bit and down below Naruto just shifted to stare up at Ino with the most determined expression she'd seen him wear in a long time.

"I've got time."

"Not like you to use to few words Naruto." He just smiled.

"I've got plenty of words to use, you can hear them all later if you want. I've got time so how about you get ready and we go out?"

Ino laughed a bit and nodded, leaving the scene just in time to miss Inoichi and Naruto resume their battle. As she strolled on high towards the shower Ino thought about her dreams. She was at a nice age and once again she had been asked about her dreams. Perhaps a more intimate answer was the right one this time.

Dreams are nice, especially when one can achieve them. Right now one of her little pet dream managed to stand outside arguing with her father. Ino was good, very good. She'd be the prettiest kunoichi. She'd be the best kunoichi. She'd have the best man. She'd get her kids in due time. She'd be second to none. Dreams are fun.

* * *

**Notes:** Second drabble, no idea if it's as long or short as the first. Perhaps, but probably not though who knows? XD Took quite a few liberties, probably the most with Ino's fathers name seeing as I'm fuzzy about some side characters. Fluff-o-meter probably broke somewhere too. Who knows though. Aren't drabbles fun? Maybe it'll get me back to writing AUs with full story arcs. Or maybe I'll just use my offshoot awesomeness to continue drabbles, short story arcs, and one shots. I have a lot left over after writing up my own story.

Writing original stuff is far more fun then writing a serious fan fic. Fan fics are better used for humor most definitely. Or maybe I'm just happier? Who knows, that isn't your concern now is it? No, you just want me to keep slaving away at my keyboard producing update after update to get your fix. You people are addicted to fanfiction!! You need help!! Not really though, as long as you're enjoying it. Bye bye


	3. Tea

Roads: A Dive into Being

**Author: **DP-Chesh  
**Disclaimer: **The intellectual property Naruto, along with characters, story, etc. legally belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shounen Weekly Jump. English Distribution to Viz Media. This is a work of fiction based around Naruto. I claim no ownership.  
**Pairing:** None  
**Subject:** Tea

Road: Tea

Down deep with in the depths of some cavern with in the general vicinity of Konoha one Uchiha sat at a table in front of a steaming cup of tea. Uchiha Itachi, feared by many, respected by a few, loved by none. This was he, and he loved tea.

By all accounts it was a rather generic love. There are many people who love tea, he being one of them. Sure there were other things to love. Boys, girls, ramen, pocky, women, busty women, amongst other things. Itachi however loved tea.

Tea never complained. Tea never tasted bad when he made it. Tea was always there for him. Tea always soothed his soul. Tea never spooned or pillow talked. Tea was just tea, and Itachi loved tea.

Many a night was spent with tea. Many a woman followed by tea. Many a kill followed by tea. In fact Itachi had some tea the night he left Konohagakure. That was good tea. Itachi remembered that tea quite well. It tasted vanilla-y that tea did.

Tea was everything one could imagine. It could be an astronaut, a shinobi, a weapon, a drink, a side to a delicious meal, an after sex treat, a relaxant. Tea was everything, and Itachi loved tea.

Now a dead man lay in a pool of his own blood in the middle of the road. That's what he gets for spilling Itachi's tea.

* * *

Notes: Short, fun, and it reminded me of Courage the Cowardly Dog for some reason. Now I'm going to have fun and get to another subject sometime. Fan letters make me giggly inside so write up a review if you like, if only to make me chuckle or giggle. Perhaps maybe then I could continue a story, or begin anew. However I have forgotten most of what had been planned or written. Though through effort and time I'm sure I could bring something up again.

I should explain a little bit about Roads, being three drabbles in. Roads is about just that, roads. A dive into being, an explanation for mystification, a trip into the twilight zone for some and a trip to candyland for others. A mix between deep philosophical exploration and quickies out back in the garden. Mostly, it's just for fun.


	4. Distant Luck

Roads: A Dive into Being

**Author:** DP-Chesh  
**Disclaimer:** The intellectual property Naruto, along with characters, story, etc. legally belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shounen Weekly Jump. English Distribution to Viz Media. This is a work of fiction based around Naruto. I claim no ownership.  
**Pairing:** Slight Naruto x Ino  
**Subject:** Distant Luck

Road: Distant Luck

As a Hyuuga she was strong. As a friend she was stronger. As a person she was strongest. Lessons learned during a hard life which under normal circumstances shouldn't have been so hard. By all accounts Hinata certainly had a "cushy" life to those watching from the outside looking in. Money, family, friends, so many things that others could strive for. In some ways she had plenty in common with Uchiha Sasuke.

However there were more then a few things she didn't have in common with the long lost traitor. She didn't have his drive. His unshakable desire to accomplish a goal burned into his very soul. There were many things she had, that was merely one of those things she didn't.

Another thing that she didn't have was one Uzumaki Naruto. Classified as the runt of the litter by the known public, seen as a nuisance until reaching out and becoming one of the most respectable shinobi ever to grace Konohagakure. He, by now a man, lives with never ending potential. He, like all the rest, had a finite limit regarding power. Unlike all the rest there was a soul burning with in the boy that no mortal should possess. It wasn't the Kyuubi. Lord only knows it wasn't that foul mouthed beast with a superiority complex to match.

It was a little slice of Naruto himself. His burning soul that despite all odds kept him going. Unbreakable chains binding his body together with that drive stronger then steel. Even stronger then an Uchiha's or Hyuuga's pride. Uzumaki Naruto, a blonde fireball and resident menace too society. A man that could stand next to the best of them and not get lost in the fray. He wasn't too bad to look at either.

Even now the young Hyuuga heiress would stare into the depths of her full body mirror and just wonder. The byakugan staring back, an all seeing eye of sorts, but it could not see what she needed it to see. Her breast were full, body curved and suitable, hair silky, elegant and long along with ivory skin that many would die for. Not to mention her adorable face. On the outside she was something to be desired. A traditional beauty on every account.

He didn't want her, at least not that way.

No, Uzumaki Naruto loved life. Every single bit of it. From a falling sakura petal to the highest peak stretching towards infinity. Uzumaki Naruto loved every singe ounce of life that he could get his hands on. The part of life that managed to steal the spotlight was a fiery blonde just like he, albeit with more sass and being of the female half.

Yamanaka Ino. Quite the mystery to Hinata especially considering the girl seemed to have a thing for tall, dark, handsome Uchiha like men. Just when did Yamanaka's path cross ways with a fox?

There were some secrets that not even the Byakugan could see. However Hinata was not the type to hold a grudge, especially not because she herself lacked the courage at the time to approach Uzumaki herself. Hyuuga Hinata could suck up her pride and let this one go. Even if it is painful to let go of things you cherish dearly.

Perhaps fate would play a game with the Hyuuga heiress. Maybe roll the die so she'd be able to cash in on her distant luck. There was nothing to lose in reality. What was one gamble? Hinata was no slouch. Sure she could be considered shy, somewhat closed off, amongst other things. Hinata was no slouch. She told herself this and nodded to her reflection.

"After all, a new day shimmers bright. It would be wise to take a chance for the bird may land twice for it's favorite seeds."

A loving smile graced her lips as she turned away from her reflection. It was a strange thing putting your fate in the roll of unseen dice. Whatever the outcome may be Hinata wouldn't lift the little container housing her dice. After all, why leave it up to fate and distant luck? Never worked to her advantage before and it probably wouldn't now. She was as bad at gambling as Tsunade Godaime so perhaps it would be best to act of her own will and make up for whatever short comings she may possess.

After all Hyuuga Hinata was no slouch and her life wouldn't be dictated by distant luck.

* * *

Notes: Another quickie. Don't expect much just yet. I like writing these little blurbs so better little stories will come in due time.

One thing I've noticed after backing away from Naruto for a rather considerable amount of time is... we're all so bitchy. So biases one way or another. We let ships, character bias, and personal biases shape our view of the story instead of taking in the big picture. Why is that? Why do we care so much about these little things? I've done it before and honestly I'm surprised at what I've written in the past.

All over the Naruto fandom we bash this character or that character. We blissfully ignore character growth or honestly interesting moments in storytelling because of biases. I find that if we just take a step back, remove ourselves from the fandom for just a moment, we find that the manga is far more enjoyable then when we were so involved. Do yourself a favor if you're reading this. Step back from your biases and preconceived notions of what should and shouldn't be and just read. Kishimoto is taking us on a journey, let's give the man some room to do it with out back seat bitching.

You'll thank yourself later for doing it because you'll find that things you didn't like before are now so much more enjoyable.


End file.
